Draemon
Draemon is a continent in between Ultramar and Xepher on Galea. Its most notable feature is the large number of monstrous humanoids, dinosaurs and megafauna that inhabit the continent. It is a violent, savage place, made even more so since the invasion of the Minotaur Exiles 40 years ago. Most of the tribes here are migratory, moving from place to place as their prey or elders demand. Most of the Continent is thick rainforest, with plains on the northeast, marshy areas near the center, and a grand white desert with large obsidian formations to the south. There are several large islands around the continent and countless smaller islands, some simply large rocks jutting up from the sea floor, coral reefs, and sand bars. There are only three truly safe way to reach the continent by sea, The Safe Passage between the Fenrian City States and the Rivercat Pridelands, sailing along Sorrow Reef on the western side, or the passage to the Slaver's Finger on the eastern side. Nations Draemon does not have many actual nations, most of the tribes simply aren't big enough. There are a great many city states across the continent, most of which were founded by either Fey or Lycans. The territories large enough to be considered nations are listed below: *Fenrian City States- A collection of cities ruled over by a council of military leaders. The highest concentration of dragons, giants, and standard races is found on this Island. *Goldmane Pridelands- The territory of the greatest group of The Proud in Draemon. *Greymarsh- A large swamp nation, ruled over by the Duskwallow Lizardfolk tribe. *Horse's Teeth- The homeland of the Equiceph. Its capitol is Freemane Citadel. *Jun'Sara- The island kingdom of the Forest Trolls and their human allies. Their capitol is Erodjen's Hold. *Kral Vallag- Kral Vallag is the largest Dwarf Kingdom on Draemon. It fills the entire mountain of Vallag. *Loxo Lands- Called the Crown by other races, this island was reconquered by the Loxo when they returned to Draemon. Their capitol is the Ivory Monastery. *Minotaur Empire- By far the largest kingdom in Draemon, The Empire of the Minotaur Exiles is ruled from Rekad's Bane. *Rhinoc Isles- The Rhinocs conquered a large island chain on the eastern side of Draemon after they won their freedom. *Rivercat Pridelands- The Rivercat Pridelands is home to the largest pride of catfolk on Draemon. They have an inordinate number of Nimira in their prides. Notable Cities and Landmarks While there are few nations on Draemon, there are many cities and notable landmarks. The most prominent are listed below: *Amcheck'Twa- This ancient city looks like just another set of tumbled down ruins, however, those who can detect magical auras see a great column of arcane energy shooting up from the central spire. Many races believe the place is cursed. *Arlend's Sting- This is the largest city of the Ghost Scorpionfolk. *Bat Cave- This cave and the surrounding mountains were given this original name because it is the main surface entrance for the underdark caverns of both the Desmodu and Nycters. *Black Glass Desert- The sand in this large desert is white as bone. It gets its name from the large obdsidian and onyx formations that jut out randomly all over the desert. Many races believe that the spirits of those who died of exposure in the desert haunt the formations. *Blackfyre- This great volcanoe was raised a mere 10 years ago by lycan druids to destroy an invading army from Ultramar. *Blackhammer Warcamp- The Ibixian tribe Blackhammer is the largest Goatfolk tribe in Draemon. This is the location of their main warcamp. *Blood Sea- The Blood Sea is not named so because of its color. It is named because of the near constant sea battles between the Minotaurs and the Jun'Sara humans. *Blue Maw- The Blue Maw is a great crack in the northern cliff face of the Black Glass Desert. Its water is crystal blue, deceiving creatures into thinking the floor is near and the water is calm. *Concord- Concord was once the meeting place for the Fey and Lycans of the Beastlands. When the Minotaurs invaded, they burned a great portion of the Silken Wood, including Concord. Now, Fey ghosts watch over the area. *Crystal Fork, Crystal Lake- The Crystal Lake contains a small portal to the Plane of Water, allowing a small portion of the planes water through. It and its primary river are protected by a powerful race of half fey aquatic elves. *Deep Butter Ruins- This was once the thriving Fey city of Deep Butter. It was destroyed within minutes of the initial Zerg invasion. *Deep Crystal Chasm- The Deep Crystal Chasm is a canyon on the far eastern end of the Black Glass Desert. Its sides are covered in deep crystal formations and other precious gems. The Gigants make regular expeditions from their Ziggurat to collect deep crystal and gems. *Glass Rock- The Glass Rock is an enormous fortress of onyx ruled over by the largest clan of Crucians. *Great Black Oasis/Black Fork- The Great Black Oasis is a large fresh water lake in the middle of the of the Black Glass desert. Its water is completely black, yet still remains healthy. *Great Clock- The Great Clock is the home of Barahir Thanallarn, his followers, and the Clockwork Legion. *Green Fog- Green Fog is a small collection of Forest Troll tribes in the rainforest before the Herdfyre Mountains. They are much more brutal than normal forest trolls, especially with slavers. *Jun'Maul- The Great Stone Ziggurat of Jun'Maul is possibly the greatest mystery on Draemon. No one knows what's inside it, except for the the Gigant Elders. *Lake of Stars- The Lake of Stars is a huge lake adjacent to the Starfall fields. At night, the lake glows with voilet lights. *Monastery of Keshan- The Monastery of Keshan is the largest Armand monastery in the Beastlands. *Mountains of Eofel- While giants are prevelant thoughout Draemon, the Mountains of Eofel are home to the most powerful families of Storm and Cloud Giants, and a terrifying clan of Jack of Irons. *Passage of Tears- The Passage of Tears is the main slave supply line to the Minotaur Empire. It is heavily patrolled by Minotaur soldiers. *Raining Steppes- The Raining Steppes are so named because it rains roughly three out of the four weeks of each month. While the grass is sturdy enough to prevent erosion of the hills, the rainfall is so heavy that it prevents much else from growing. *Razorrain Mountains- The mountain range around Kral Vallag and the Passage of Tears is so named for both the the constant showers of small, razor sharp meteorites that hit the range and the crossbows of the Dwarf clans that live there. *Red Mountain- The Red Mountain was once Kral Mehrune, the greatest Dwarfhold on Draemon, before it was destroyed by the Skaven. *Safe Passage- The Safe Passage is the safest way to reach Draemon by sea. *Sanguine Bay- The Sanguine Bay is was made red by the eruption of Blackfyre. The blood of the dead Ultramar army still floats through the water. *Sea of Stone- The Sea of Stone is the watery area around the islands to the east of Draemon. It is very dangerous for ships to sail into this area. *Silken Wood- The Silken Wood is home to most of the Fey in Draemon, including Dryads, Satyrs and Shaedlings. Enchanted Spiders protect this place. *Sky Towers- The Sky Towers on either side protect the Safe Passage from invaders and magically calm the waters. *Sorrowreef Outpost- Sorrowreef Outpost is home to the Blood Claw Gnoll tribe. They destroyed much of the Sorrow Reef to make the passage safe for their slaving ships to Dwordocath. *Starfall Fields- The Starfall Fields are so named for the insane number of meteor strikes in the area. These meteor strikes began recently and pockmark a huge area of the Draemon plains. *Tiger's Teeth- The Tigers Teeth is the dumping ground for the energy that comes out of the Safe Passage. Violent waves, whirlpools, and storms currently cover the area. *Twilight- The Twilight is a communal burial ground for many of the Beastland's races. Undead and necromantic storms surround the area. *Two Drift- Two Drift is an independant city that many outcast creatures and freed slaves congregate to. *Walking Wood- The Walking Wood is one of the most terrifying features of Draemon. Militant Nymphs animated the forest to protect it and now it can even move from island to island. *Whitehoof- Whitehoof is a great holy site for the Centaurs of the Beastlands. All the herds congregate here once every year for the ceremony of naming.